We are studying the relationship between genetic alterations and the pathological appearance of GI tumors. We are able to obtain short sequences from fixed, tissues, and would like to be able to compare mutated oncogenes or tumor suppressor genes sequences that we obtain from these tissues against those previously characterized. This project is funded by a VA Merit Review grant. We would like to compare the sequences we are finding in GI tumors with viral sequences in various databases.